


Штиль

by Isfir, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты R-NC17 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Переживая штиль.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты R-NC17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173419
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты R-NC17 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Штиль

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Солнце над кораблем пиратов Донкихот жарило вовсю, и команда готова была забиться от этого пекла в самый глубокий трюм. Правда, это бы мало помогло — в трюме было точно так же жарко, а вдобавок еще душно и пыльно, и трюмы стояли забитыми доверху оружием на продажу. Поэтому все, кто был на корабле, как по команде растянулись в шезлонгах и обмахивались веерами. Веера тоже нашлись в одном из трюмов, в котором обычно перевозились произведения искусства и антиквариат.  
Лучше бы они едой запасались так же. Едой и водой. Пока запасов хватало, но кто знает, сколько времени им придется торчать здесь, посреди синей бескрайней глади?  
— Ты бы хоть облачко какое пригнал, — простонал Диаманте, повернул голову в сторону Дофламинго.  
— Ты видишь на небе хоть одно облачко? — спросил Дофламинго лениво. — И я не вижу. Долбаный штиль. Заебало болтаться на одном месте дни напролет.  
— А ты скажи спасибо, что не недели, — мерзко хихикнул Требол.  
— Поговори мне тут еще, — Дофламинго отозвался все таким же ленивым голосом.  
— Скоро мы поплывем? — спросила Детка-5, лежа в шезлонге на животе и рисуя что-то пальцем на палубе.  
— Скоро, — ответил Дофламинго. — Такие штили совершенно нетипичны в этих краях.  
— Понять не могу, почему нам так не повезло, — пробормотал мистер Пинк.  
— Вы можете хоть немного полежать молча? — раздраженно сказал Дофламинго. — Сил нет слушать это нытье.  
Все разговоры в последнюю неделю проходили одинаково. Кто-нибудь начинал жаловаться, Дофламинго сначала подбадривал команду, затем злился от того, что его уговоры не действуют.  
Из развлечений здесь оставались разве что газеты — их чайки приносили исправно, по графику, и скидывали на палубу. Газету читал только Дофламинго, остальным не хотелось шевелиться даже ради этого. Все равно Дофламинго потом расскажет все новости, даже самые мелкие и неинтересные.  
Росинант почти ничего не говорил — не писал — все это время. Во-первых, ему не хотелось поднимать даже руку от этой дикой жары. Во-вторых, он не хотел привлекать к себе лишнее внимание сейчас, когда команда Дофламинго была на взводе.  
В тишине прошло еще два часа. Росинант успел обойти корабль по периметру в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь интересное, но только поджег одну из мачт, пришлось быстро тушить. Затем спустился выпить холодной воды, потом снова вернулся на палубу и залег в тени своего зонта. Он не заметил, как провалился в неглубокий, но мерзкий сон о том, как он оказался за бортом корабля, его тянуло вниз, и было нечем дышать, над его головой сомкнулась вода, и он все отдалялся от солнечного света в глубину, будто его парализовало.  
Во сне он открыл рот, чтобы позвать на помощь Дофламинго, но захлебнулся водой. И проснулся. Огляделся вокруг — все смотрели на него. Росинанту все же пришлось достать блокнот и написать:  
«Плохой сон».  
— Да, мы заметили, — хмыкнул Дофламинго.  
— Недавно, кстати, Буйвол ныл, что хотел поплавать, — проскрипел Требол. — Но его мы отговорили. В воде прохладнее, но что толку, если он сразу же пойдет ко дну?  
— Никакого, — угрюмо согласился Буйвол и сел, раскидав руки и ноги в стороны.  
— Зато ты мог бы освежиться, — Требол неприятно хихикнул. — Только у тебя нет способностей фруктовика. Я бы сказал, что в наших обстоятельствах у тебя есть большое преимущество, Росинант.  
Росинант закатил глаза. Только этого ему не хватало.  
«Все рано я плавать не умею», — написал он и пожал плечами.  
— Требол, отвяжись от него, — подал голос Дофламинго. Голос казался ленивым, как прежде, но теперь Росинант слышал в нем напряжение. — Он и по земле не может пройти, не споткнувшись, а ты толкаешь его в море. Если мой дорогой брат начнет тонуть, доставать его из воды будешь ты.  
Требол хмыкнул, но действительно замолчал и отлип от Росинанта. Зато ему самому мысль запала в голову, и сон, в котором он тонул, только подстегнул его обдумывать эту самоубийственную идею и дальше. А что если действительно попытаться? Тогда у Требола отпадут сомнения на его счет. Вот только как?..  
Росинант осмотрел палубу и остановил взгляд на детской кроватке под еще одним большим зонтом. Там был Деллинджер. В первые дни штиля он орал, не замолкая, и Росинант всерьез намеревался повесить на него сферу тишины. Потом тот утих сам, и Йола и Детка-5 по очереди подходили проверить, не спеклась ли еще эта рыбка окончательно. А сейчас настанет его звездный час.  
Росинант поднялся с шезлонга и подошел к кроватке, вытащил из нее Деллинджер. Не задумываясь долго о том, что делает, Росинант подошел к краю палубы и прыгнул вместе с ним в воду. Крик Дофламинго и прочих застал его уже в полете.  
Он помнил — нужно держать Деллинджера и не расцеплять рук. Рыбочеловек не может утонуть, как обычные люди не могут быть задушенными воздухом. Только эта мысль и спасала его, не давая в панике дергать руками и ногами, потому что его тянуло ко дну со страшной силой.  
Росинант подмял Деллинджера под себя и, наконец, всплыл на поверхность, глубоко вдохнул. Сверху что-то орал Дофламинго. Нужно было прийти в себя и понять, что его дорогому брату опять не нравится. Перед глазами все расплывалось, и тело, погруженное в морскую воду, невыносимо ломило везде. Точнее, почти невыносимо. Росинант улыбнулся, выплюнул все еще зажатую в зубах и совершенно мокрую сигарету, и задрал голову кверху, глядя на палубу.  
— Идиот! — рассерженно сказал Дофламинго свое последнее слово и замолчал.  
— Нет, я, конечно, слышал, про спасательные круги и прочие спасательные штуки, — начал Диаманте со смехом. — Но чтобы вместо них использовать рыболюдей — до этого надо додуматься.  
— Истинный тенрьюбито, — усмехнулся Требол, перевесившись за борт почти всем своим гибким телом.  
Росинант даже смог поднять руку и показать ему средний палец. Потом перевернулся в воде на спину, изо всех сил держась за Деллинджера, прижатого к животу, и проплыл несколько метров напоказ для всей публики.  
Да, о жаре в таких обстоятельствах он и не думал.  
— Хорош. Развлеклись, — сказал Дофламинго и вытащил Росинанта наверх.  
Обычно Росинанту не нравилось, когда Дофламинго тянется к нему своими нитями, чтобы схватить и связать, но в этот момент он был счастлив, наконец-то, покинуть море и лежать на сухой и горячей палубе, глубоко вдыхая и слыша, как вопит Деллинджер, и Йола что-то серьезно выговаривает ему в ответ. Он раскинул в стороны руки и ноги и остался лежать, глядя в синее небо — по-прежнему без единого облачка. Вода быстро испарялась с его одежды и кожи, но оставляла морскую соль. От этого постоянно хотелось чесаться.  
— Пойдешь со мной, — сказал Дофламинго и вздернул его за плечо наверх, заставляя сначала сесть, а потом и встать. Росинант подумал, что от его пальцев на плече точно останутся синяки. Ничего нового или удивительного, в сущности.  
Он думал об этом, а Дофламинго тащил его вниз, пока они не оказались в одном из тех самых трюмов, набитых оружием. Было темно. Пахло ружейной смазкой и Дофламинго, который навалился на него. Тусклый свет просачивался только из приоткрытой двери, через которую они попали сюда.  
— Ты мог бы не вестись на провокации Требола? — спросил Дофламинго резко.  
Росинант потянулся в карман, где все еще лежали блокнот и карандаш — сейчас насквозь мокрые, — чтобы ответить.  
— Заткнись, — Дофламинго оборвал его сначала резким словом, а затем и поцелуем. Пальцы, наконец-то, отпустили плечо и пробрались под мокрую майку, обхватывая с боков и пересчитывая ребра.  
Росинант подался вперед, залепляя его губы своими. Он уже знал, что делать, вышел на это опытным способом. Когда Дофламинго начинает тянуть к нему руки — целуй в ответ. После этого уже не будет дела до того, кто продолжит, эти игры заводили обоих в пол-оборота. Росинант до сих пор не мог понять, как это работает, но стояло на Дофламинго всегда и исключительно крепко. Даже сейчас, в этой чертовой жаре, в вонючем и темном трюме, после того как он самоубийственно искупался в открытом море. А может, поэтому и стояло.  
Дофламинго скинул с него мокрую насквозь шубу, и стало немного легче дышать. За ней последовала майка, и Росинант остался в одних только свободно болтающихся шортах, прижатым к горе из бочонков с порохом.  
«Хорошо, что спички и сигареты вымокли, — подумал он, усаживаясь на одну из бочек и обхватывая Дофламинго ногами, не отпуская от себя ни на сантиметр. Дофламинго в это время уже стягивал с него шорты. — Хотя с моим везением и они могут сейчас загореться. — Дофламинго целовал его жадно, одной рукой придерживая за поясницу, другой лаская член. Росинант думал, чтобы не улететь мгновенно и не кончить от пары движений. Сегодня все ощущалось необычайно остро. — Интересно, если сейчас спички вспыхнут, как скоро корабль взлетит на воздух… — уже влажный, скользкий член Дофламинго медленно, невыносимо медленно растягивал отверстие. — Нет, я против, не сейчас. Дофламинго должен понести заслуженное наказание, — Росинант шумно выдохнул, когда Дофламинго вошел полностью и начал трахать его резко и ритмично. — Не здесь, не так. Не сейчас, когда с ним так хорошо».  
На этом мысли в голове Росинанта закончились, и он с облегчением отбросил их подальше. Сейчас его ждали минуты чистого, ничем не испачканного удовольствия. Он подался вперед, насаживаясь еще сильнее, и выгнулся, закидывая голову назад, позволяя Дофламинго держать себя на весу на крышке бочонка сначала руками, а затем и нитями.  
Мысли вернулись позже, когда они оба дошли до разрядки, и Дофламинго лежал на Росинанте сверху, придавив всем телом и тяжело дыша. Росинант иногда хотел бы сказать, что поза, в которой его оставляет Дофламинго, совершенно не дает дышать и двигаться ему самому, но он все-таки не мог выдать себя так глупо. Хотя сказать иногда очень хотелось.  
— А знаешь, почему мы здесь застряли? — доверительно прошептал Дофламинго рядом с его ухом. Росинант мотнул головой, готовясь услышать что угодно — от какой-нибудь огромной и страшной тайны до очередного бреда, выдаваемого за прозрение гения. — Это все старая ведьма на острове. Представляешь, даже названия острова забыл. А ее помню. Когда Диаманте уже убил старейшину острова, она накаркала, что мы попадем в штиль и сдохнем здесь, и спасение придет только после добровольной жертвы одного из нас. Вот я и подумал, что ты…  
Он не договорил, хотя этого и не требовалось, и так было понятно.  
Росинант закатил глаза, хоть в темноте и не было особо заметно, и спихнул Дофламинго с себя. Натянул одежду, уже почти сухую, только от морской соли в ткани все тело опять чесалось. Он зажег спичку только тогда, когда они вышли из трюма, и Дофламинго плотно закрыл дверь. Прикурил и в тусклом свете написал.  
«Это бред обезумевшей от горя старухи. Ты разграбил ее остров и убил ее близких. Ничего особенного. Не могу поверить, что ты купился на это».  
Дофламинго прочитал надпись и нахмурился, посмотрел на него вопросительно. Росинант снова закатил глаза.  
«Завязывай с этим. Ветер скоро вернется. И я не приносил себя ни в какую жертву, не дождетесь».  
Дофламинго криво улыбнулся, посадил съехавшие вбок очки обратно на переносицу.  
— Ты прав, конечно. Но больше не вздумай лезть в море. Вообще никогда, ты меня понял?  
Росинант понятливо кивнул. В море он и так не собирался, поэтому сделать вид, что он слушается приказа Дофламинго, в этом случае было очень удобно.  
Дофламинго почему-то до сих пор медлил, и Росинант первым взял его за руку, чтобы потащить вслед за собой наверх.  
Обычно Дофламинго был жестоким самоуверенным ублюдком. Но иногда его приходилось успокаивать, как пятилетнего, и Росинант не знал, какой из этих Дофламинго ему не нравится больше. 


End file.
